Loveless
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Ya ni ganas de pensar en un summary decente tengo :v nunca me salen bien.


**Loveless**

* * *

He tenido una experiencia bastante desagradable. Como si apuñalaran a mi orgullo y lo dejaran agonizando en el piso. Creo que aun puedo verlo medio muerto y preguntándome porque le hice eso. Si, tan deprimente e insignificante como nunca antes lo había visto.

-¿Sientes algo cuando besas a alguien como lo hiciste conmigo?

-Deja de ser tan niña, presta mas atención a cosas que de verdad importen.

Las personas como ella son crueles en verdad. Esas frases sin una gota de empatía por las demás personas se resbalan de sus labios con tal facilidad que puede ocasionarme repugnancia. Y lo peor del caso es que en verdad piensa eso. No lo sé, la cara que tiene mientras habla no parece mentir. Puedo mirarla de frente y sin temor preguntárselo de nuevo. Estoy segura de que su mirada se vería tan seria que me haría ver el mundo de una manera diferente. ¿Mi forma de ver todo esto es incorrecta? ¿En algún momento podre llegar a trastornarme de tal manera que mi corazón se pudra? Si es asi en verdad no quisiera acercarme mas a ella. Pero justo ahora, estando en la misma habitación no puedo encontrar espacio personal. Como si cada movimiento que yo haga fuera crucial. ¿Si vuelvo a fastidiarla volveria a sentir esa suavidad sobre mis labios? ¿Si en algún momento se enoja me acorralaría de nuevo? No la soporto. Es una burla a todo lo que creo. Si yo digo que algo esta mal ella dice que no es para tanto, si digo que es bueno relajarse a veces, ella dice que el mundo no es nada sin el orden. Si yo digo blanco ella dice que deje de hablar de estupideces. ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que si yo dijera blanco ella dijera negro? ¡No! Asi de incomprensible es ella. Odio a la gente como ella,

-¿Y que? ¿No planeas tener una relación de verdad algún dia?

-Si me tomara en serio a alguien ni siquiera te prestaría atención a ti.

"Buen punto" pensé mientras ella solo seguía con sus estudios. Me siento como su pequeña rata experimental. "Ni siquiera te prestaría atención a ti" ¿Tiene idea de los multiples mensajes que podría tener esa oración? Bueno, puede tambien que yo este exagerando. Al menos ya no estamos en el típico "espera a que el otro hable" que se presentaba desde que nos conocimos. Creo que al menos sabe mi nombre. Jamas me habia sentido tan insignificante para alguien. "Deberias dejarla por la paz" dice esa parte mia que sigue moribunda en la alfombra de la habitación sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-¿No quieres intentarlo?

-¿Qué cosa?

Si, en estos momentos me encontraba sobre mi orgullo con una navaja a punto de clavársela. Y no importaba, porque creo que en un principio ni siquiera tenía una pisca de dignidad conmigo.

-Me gustas, y lo sabes.

-Sabes que no estoy para esas cosas.

-Cierto

La obviamente fingida risa que puedes escuchar de mi y mis manos temblorosas me confirman cada dia la horrible persona que eres. Rara vez me miras a los ojos, eres mas que indiferente cuando te cuento sobre las cosas que me alegran y no parece que te intereses en conocer a alguien mas que no seas tu misma. Ahí estas ahora, a pocos pasos de mi, tan circunspecta como siempre

Asi es esta persona.

-Mei…

-¿No puedes guardar silencio?

Ella está más concentrada en su libro que en mi.

-Oye...

Parece dispuesta a hacerme la ley del hielo hasta que me rinda. Ni siquiera parece mostrar algo de interés en cualquier cosa que salga de mi boca.

-Mei...

Siento que si me pusiera enfrente de ella para que me viera me soltaría un golpe, asi que tratare de evitar esas ideas descabelladas.

-¿Vas a ignorarme?

y su obvio silencio me contesto sin mas. Solo la estoy molestando con cada llamada.

-Creo que te odio.

Bien, al fin se dignó a mirarme. Oh no, tiene esa mirada, parece molesta, es como cuando esta a punto de decir algo lógico e hiriente.

-No eres nada buena mintiendo.

En lugar de soltar palabras crueles que terminaran de arrancarme mis esperanzas recibí eso como respuesta.

-¿Al menos te agrado?

Creo que mis ganas de seguir hablando para ver como reaccionaba pudieron más que mi miedo a ser lastimada. Esto podría traerme serias consecuencias en algún momento. Si no voy con cuidado alguna de sus acciones podría lastimarme más de lo que puedo soportar. Y estoy segura de que si va a lastimarme de una manera cruel no tardará mucho en hacerlo. No seré en nada diferente a una marioneta.

-… guarda silencio.

Dijo mientras me agarraba del cuello de la camisa y sus ojos me atravesaban hasta juntar nuestros labios. Entre mi atontamiento pude sentir cuando agarro fuerte una de mis muñecas. Mi mano se adormeció, dolía y seguro que estaba más dispuesta a lastimarme que a tratarme bien. ¿Sabes? Cuando alguien te besa como ella lo hace no sientes nada a parte de la emoción del momento. Si, el contacto es una cosa, pero no hay sentimientos de por medio y puede llegar a hacerte sentir miserable, pero… si eres yo… puede que no te importe si hace ese tipo de cosas por un capricho o por querer demostrar algo. Si eres yo, el sentimiento se intensifica. Si, yo mate a esa parte mia que aun se queria a si misma como para rechazarla. Unas incontrolables ganas de llorar nacen a partir de una simple acción. Con cada beso puedo entender más que esos "quizá" o "y si…" que nacieron en mis sueños no existen. Sus manos siempre sostienen con fuerza mis muñecas aunque sabe que no voy a oponerme nunca mas, no creo que en algún momento vaya a juntar sus manos con las mías de nuevo. No creo que en algún momento yo pueda volver a la de antes… Si pongo un poco de esfuerzo, mis oídos pueden captar un sonido vibrante, ¿algo está bombeando en algún lugar? Un sonido distinto a cualquier cosa que haya escuchado antes. Es como un sonido que se escucha lejano pero que por mero instinto se que esta mas cerca de lo que parece. Posiblemente esta en mi cabeza, tal vez en mi interior. Soy yo… en definitiva, no lo está haciendo ella.

* * *

Hi!

Una disculpa adelantada para quienes esperaban otro capítulo de "lo suficiente" en lugar de esto (lol)  
Ultimamente no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir :v así que realmente no se nisiquiera como continuar la historia pendiente. :v  
Bueno... hoy no dejo nada de adivinar canciones o algo asi xD  
Como siempre  
Las ideas, comentarios, críticas y todo siempre son bien recibidas :D  
Que tengan bonito dia XD


End file.
